Ketakutan Rukia
by Persona-Dee
Summary: Ketakutan Rukia terungkap! Rukia mengungkapkan ketakutannya pada Ichigo dan meminta Ichigo merahasiakannya. Tapi sialnya, tanpa sengaja, Ichigo malah membocorkan rahasia itu dan Rukia pun marah. Terus, apa yang akan Ichigo lakukan? Gaje & abal, RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Claimer : Asani Suzuka

Released : 2011

Rated : T

Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki X Rukia Kuchiki

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : OOC, GaJe, abal, patut dibakar, miss typo(mungkin? aku nggak sempet proofread soalnya),tombol back menanti anda. Jangan sampai anda menyesal karena membaca fic abal nan GaJe bin/binti aneh ini. Tapi kalau anda sudah terlanjur membacanya dan merasa kesal, silahkan banting hape, komputer, laptop atau netbook yang anda pakai untuk baca fic ini. Pokoknya saya sudah memperingatkan.

"Wah, wah. Kasihan sekali anak perempuan berumur 5 tahun ini. Dia kehilangan orangtuanya karena orangtuanya digigit binatang percobaan berbahaya ciptaan ilmuwan gila Sousuke Aizen. Dan sekarang, dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakak laki-lakinya. Dia masih sebesar kamu lho Ichigo" kata Isshin Kurosaki yang saat itu sedang membaca koran pagi di meja makan.

Ichigo kecil cuma menyimak kata-kata ayahnya yang saat itu belum aneh.

'Kasihan sekali gadis kecil itu. Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian kedua orangtuanya. Pasti rasanya berat sekali ditinggalkan oleh orangtuanya. Semoga dia bisa cepat tersenyum lagi' pikir Ichigo bersimpati pada seorang gadis kecil yang bahkan dia tidak tahu siapa namanya. Dia hanya mengetahui nasib tragis gadis itu dari koran yang dibacakan ayahnya pagi ini.

=12 tahun kemudian=

Suatu pagi yang tenang di SMU Karakura tiba-tiba saja dirusak oleh pertengkaran yang benar-benar tidak penting dari 2 sejoli bernama Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki. Dua sejoli itu bagai air dan api atau air dan minyak, tidak dapat menyatu. Semua murid di SMU Karakura terutama yang sekelas dengan Ichigo dan Rukia, sudah biasa mendapati keadaan seperti ini. Keadaan ini selalu terjadi tiap pagi.

"Dasar kepala jeruk!"

"Hei, jangan cela rambutku ya, dasar cebol!"

Mendengar pertengkaran mereka yang tidak ada habisnya itu membuat Keigo yang biasanya lebay dan tidak bisa diam, menjadi kalem dan duduk manis di kursinya. Menonton rutinitas pagi yang biasa dilakukan Ichiruki. Sedangkan Tatsuki sibuk menghajar Chizuru yang mulai berkata yang tidak-tidak kepada Orihime Inoue yang masih sangat polos itu sambil mengatakan 'Rasakan itu! Rasakan! Dasar kucing mesum seribu tahun!'

Sedangkan Orihime sendiri tak tertarik sedikit pun melihat pertengkaran antara Tatsuki VS Chizuru, dia lebih tertarik untuk menonton pertarungan sengit IchiRuki. Walaupun sebenarnya yang diperhatikan Orihime itu cuma Ichigo saja.

Ting tong ting tong

Tiba-tiba saja bel masuk berbunyi. IchiRuki terpaksa menghentikan pertengkaran sengit mereka untuk sementara. Mereka berdua saling memberikan tatapan mematikan. Keigo dan Mizuiro yang melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua usai cuma bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Entah karena kecewa tontonan mereka berakhir atau karena sikap Ichigo dan Rukia yang sangat kekanakan di umur mereka yang sudah menginjak 17 tahun.

"Hei Ichigo, kenapa sih kau nggak bisa akur satu detik pun dengan Kuchiki-san?" tanya Mizuiro.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena dianya saja yang menyebalkan" jawab Ichigo malas-malasan.

"Tapi apa kau nggak merasa risih karena diperhatikan banyak orang saat kalian bertengkar?"

"Nggak tuh. Aku nggak peduli apa kata orang tentangku. Tapi yang jelas, Rukia Kuchiki itu sangat menyebalkan!" jawab Ichigo kesal. Tanpa peduli bahwa Rukia yang duduk di sebelah mejanya itu sedang memberikan tatapan maut terbaik yang ia punya pada Ichigo.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ichigo, Keigo, Mizuiro, dan Chad sedang makan siang di atap sekolah saat sebuah corong pengeras suara bermerek TOA(?) di dekat mereka berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring. Mereka sampai harus menutup telinga mereka.

"Tes, tes, satu dua tiga" kata ketua OSIS SMU Karakura yaitu Uryuu Ishida.

"Diharapkan bagi semua siswa/siswi kelas XII SMU Karakura menghadiri acara perkemahan untuk merayakan perpisahan. Acara akan dilaksanakan pada hari Sabtu besok, diadakan selama 2 hari 1 malam. Dan ini WAJIB! Tidak boleh ada yang TIDAK IKUT! Sekian" kata Ishida sambil mengakhiri kata-katanya.

"Huh! Apa-apaan itu! Masa' aku harus mengikuti acara anak TK seperti itu sih? Menyebalkan! Kan masih ada cara lain untuk merayakan perpisahan!" keluh Ichigo. Dari nada perkataannya, sudah sangat jelas kalau dia sedang kesal.

"Ya ampun, kita bahkan belum ujian nasional tapi sudah mengadakan acara perpisahan? Aneh sekali SMU kita satu ini" kata Mizuiro menimpali yang disambut anggukan dari Chad dan Keigo yang entah kenapa hari ini dia adem-adem ayem saja, tidak lebay seperti biasanya, mungkin dia habis melihat hollow(?) –disambit-

Sementara itu di halaman belakang sekolah...

Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki dan kawan-kawan sedang makan siang juga.

Setelah mendengar pengumuman dari Ishida sang ketua OSIS, Tatsuki mulai menghajar Chizuru karena mulai mengatakan soal 'mengotori kesucian' Orihime saat berkemah nanti. Orihime yang tidak mengerti artinya hanya diam saja sambil terus memakan bekal ketiganya siang ini. Yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihat pertengkaran Tatsuki, sedangkan Rukia memilih untuk diam saja. Walaupun tidak terlalu terlihat, tapi sebenarnya Rukia sedang gemetaran karena mendengar pengumuman dari Ishida tadi.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Bagaimana ini kak? Aku kan takut sekali pada binatang yang satu itu. Kalau saat berkemah nanti mereka muncul bagaimana?" kata Rukia yang sedang mendiskusikan acara berkemahnya dengan Byakuya, kakaknya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Rukia. Tapi karena ketua OSIS di sekolahmu mengatakan kalau semua siswa/siswi kelas XII wajib mengikuti acara itu, maka apa boleh buat. Kau harus tetap datang" kata Byakuya dengan wajah yang tetap datar dan dingin, sedingin es –plakk-

"Tapi kak, aku benar-benar takut. Di hutan tempat kami akan menginap pasti akan ada 'banyak'binatang itu kan?" kata Rukia, tubuhnya mulai gemetaran karena membayangkan ia akan bertemu dengan binatang yang sangat ditakutinya itu di hutan tempat mereka berkemah.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja kalau kau terus berpikiran positif. Selama berkemah, kau bayangkan saja chappy kesukaanmu itu" kata Byakuya santai.

"Hhhh, baiklah" kata Rukia sambil menunduk lesu dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya dengan perasaan takut yang teramat sangat. Dia sangat tidak ingin mengikuti acara bodoh itu, tapi dia tidak punya kuasa untuk menolak.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Akhirnya hari H pun tiba. Tidak ada anak yang tidak mengikuti acara ini. Sebagian murid dengan senang hati mengikutinya, tapi sebagian lain merasa sangat terpaksa. Contohnya saja Ichigo dan Rukia. Dua sejoli yang terkenal dengan 'ketidakakrabannya' ini benar-benar sangat terpaksa mengikuti acara ini. Sambil terus mengeluh dan menghela nafas, mereka berdua berjalan menuju bus yang akan membawa murid kelas mereka ke tempat berkemah.

Karena mereka datang terlambat hari ini, maka inilah hal terburuk –bahkan lebih buruk daripada Don Kan'onji yang sering sekali Yuzu dan Isshin tonton di rumah Ichigo- yang pernah terjadi seumur hidup Ichigo dan Rukia. Semua kursi penumpang di bus itu sudah penuh, yang tersisa hanyalah dua buah kursi yang 'bersebelahan'. Terpaksa Ichigo dan Rukia duduk bersebelahan di kursi itu.

'Kalau tau akan begini, aku nggak akan berangkat telat dari rumah. Uh, nasibku sial sekali' pikir Ichigo dan Rukia.

Semua yang ada di bus itu bersenang-senang. Kecuali Ichigo dan Rukia pastinya. Mereka bahkan tidak mau melihat wajah masing-masing. Maka dari itu, mereka saling menolehh ke arah berlawanan –atau biasa disebut buang muka-

Sepanjang jalan, mereka tidak saling bertegur sapa alias diam saja. Sesampainya di tempat berkemah, Ichigo dan Rukia langsung menjauh dari diri masing-masing. Teman-teman mereka cuma bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

Setelah makan malam dan berpesta bersama di depan api unggun, lagi-lagi corong pengeras bermerek TOA(?) yang sudah diikatkan ke beberapa pohon berbunyi.

"Untuk seluruh siswa dan siswi, diharap untuk mendengarkan pengumuman ini dengan seksama" umum Ishida.

Seluruh murid yang tengah berpesta api unggun langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka sebentar untuk mendengarkan pengumuman tersebut.

"Karena acara ini adalah perkemahan, jadi harus ada gamesnya kan?" tanya Ishida berlagak SKSD(Sok Kenal Sok Deket).

"Tentu sajaaaa!" jawab semua murid serempak dan kompak.

"Maka dari itu, kami dari pihak OSIS mengadakan acara uji nyali. Yang berguna untuk menguji nyali kalian sekaligus mencari dokumen OSIS yang terjatuh di sekitar sini" Acara ini jika dipribahasakan sama artinya dengan 'Sekali tepuk, 2 nyamuk tumbang'

Anak-anak bersorak girang.

'Nah, begini baru asyik' pikir Ichigo dan teman-temannya.

"Tapiii, tentu saja ada syaratnya. Kalian tidak boleh sembarangan jalan saja" kata-kata Ishida barusan mencegah Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya yang baru saja mau memulai.

"Syaratnya begini, kalian semua melakukannya secara berdampingan, aku yang akan membacakan pasangan kalian, baik itu laki-laki maupun perempuan. Karena di kelas XII ini lebih banyak murid laki-laki daripada perempuannya, maka akan ada beberapa nama yang akan berpasangan antara laki-laki dengan laki-laki" kata Ishida.

"Cepat bacakan pasangannya! Kami sudah nggak sabar ingin menjelajahi hutan nih!" teriak semua siswa di sana.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian memang ingin buru-buru" kata Ishida seakan mendengar langsung kata-kata murid yang lain.

"Yang pertama adalah Toshirou Hitsugaya dengan Momo Hinamori, lalu Gin Ichimaru dengan Rangiku Matsumoto..." begitu seterusnya sampai yang terakhir.

"Lalu yang terakhir adalah Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki. Sekarang, beberapa anggota OSIS akan segera membagikan kepada kalian peta jalur yang harus kalian jelajahi untuk menemukan dokumen OSIS yang hilang. Sekian" umum Ishida untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Hei, Kuchiki-san, kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Ishida-kun tadi tentang pasanganmu untuk uji nyali nanti?" tanya Orihime pada Rukia. Di tempat lain, Keigo yang sifat lebaynya sudah kembali, menanyakan hal yang sama pada Ichigo.

"Eh? Apa? Tolong beritahu aku dong, aku tadi sedang melamun jadi nggak mendengarkan" jawab Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda.

"Pasanganmu adalah Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san! Aku iri padamu" kata Orihime. Di tempat lain, Keigo juga mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Orihime.

"EH? APPPPAAAAA?" teriak Ichigo dan Rukia yang lagi-lagi dalam waktu bersamaan. Suara mereka berdua bahkan lebih keras daripada suara Ishida yang memakai corong pengeras bermerek TOA itu.

"Hei Rukia, Ichigo! Kalian jangan diam saja dong! Ayo cepat ambil peta jalurnya! Aku capek nih memegangi punya kalian!" teriak Renji ke arah Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Iya, iya. Cerewet kau rambut nanas!" teriak Ichigo tak kalah keras.

"Hei, jangan panggil aku rambut nanas! Dasar kepala jeruk!" maki Renji.

"Arrggh. Cerewet kau!" kata Ichigo sambil merebut peta jalur uji nyali untuk dia dan Rukia dari tangan Renji. Tak lupa dia membawa 2 buah senter di tangan. Satu senter dia ambil dari tasnya, sedangkan yang satu lagi entah dia dapat dari mana. Mencuri mungkin? –dibankai Ichigo-

"Hei, Rukia. Jangan bengong saja kamu! Ayo cepat jalan!" kata Ichigo ketus. Sangat ketus malah. Dalam hati dia terus menyumpahi Ishida-yang menurut Ichigo- pasti Ishida sengaja melakukan ini semua untuk mengerjai Ichigo. Terbayang di mata Ichigo kalau Ishida sekarang sedang mengatakan 'Hahahaha. Selamat bersenang-senang ya Kurosaki. Huahahaha' sambil tertawa licik dan jarinya menyimbolkan lambang 'peace'.

Oke, bayangan itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi memang itulah yang dibayangkan Ichigo saat ini. Karena melihat Rukia tidak juga beranjak untuk mendekatinya, maka dengan kasar, Ichigo segera menarik tangan Rukia yang masih terdiam dan sedikit gemetar.

Karena badan Rukia yang memang kecil, jadi Ichigo dapat dengan mudah menyeret Rukia untuk mengikutinya, dan Rukia terlalu takut untuk melawan Ichigo. Bukan Ichigo yang Rukia takutkan, tapi 'binatang' itu. Rukia takut kalau-kalau dia akan bertemu dengan binatang itu di saat mereka sedang uji nyali.

Sebenarnya Ichigo tahu kalau badan Rukia yang dia pegang sekarang ini sedang gemetaran, dan dia juga tahu kalau Rukia sedang tidak beres semenjak mereka sampai di hutan ini. Lihat saja sekarang, Rukia tidak memberontak sama sekali atas tindakan Ichigo. Padahal biasanya Rukia akan meninju bahkan menendang Ichigo tanpa sungkan.

Sebenarnya Ichigo khawatir juga melihatnya, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk diam saja daripada menanyakan alasan 'kepasrahan' Rukia saat ini. Sementara itu Rukia yang masih takut, berusaha untuk membayangkan chappy sesering yang ia bisa. Akhirnya rasa takutnya perlahan memudar. Setelah sadar kalau tangannya sedang dipegangi Ichigo dengan sekuat tenaga, Rukia langsung memberontak.

"Hei, kepala jeruk, lepaskan aku! Sakit tahu! Kalau kau memang nggak suka padaku bilang saja, nggak usah menyiksaku seperti ini!" kata Rukia dengan garangnya, bahkan segarang kucing garong –dihajar Rukia pake sode no shirayuki-

Ichigo kaget mendengarnya sekaligus lega. Kaget karena tiba-tiba Rukia memaki dirinya, dan lega karena Rukia sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang seperti biasa.

"Ya sudah. Nggak usah pakai TOA kenapa sih" kata Ichigo ketus sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Rukia dengan kasar.

"Huuhhh! Seumur-umur aku nggak akan mau dipegang oleh pria kasar sepertimu. Dasar cowok payah! Jelek! Menyebalkan! Nggak peka! Bodoh! Kasar!" maki Rukia saat mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari perkemahan. Mendengar makian dari Rukia membuat kuping Ichigo panas, dan sekarang muncul 4 buah sudut siku-siku di kepalanya. Tanda ia sedang kesal.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau kembali lagi saja ke perkemahan, atau menjauh dariku!" kata Ichigo kesal.

"Baik, kalau itu memang maumu!" kata Rukia sambil membelakangi Ichigo. Ichigo yang kesal mulai meninggalkan Rukia sendirian. Awalnya Rukia cuek saja sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Tapi kemudian matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat 'binatang' yang paling ditakutinya muncul di sebuah batang pohon di dekatnya.

"U, UWWAAAAAAAAA!" Rukia kaget dan spontan berteriak.

'Itu suara Rukia!' pikir Ichigo.

"Ah, masa bodo dengan perempuan menyebalkan itu, lebih baik aku terus berjalan" gumam Ichigo. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak tega meninggalkan Rukia saat ini.

Saat Ichigo baru saja mau kembali ke tempat Rukia. Tiba-tiba saja Rukia sudah berlari ke arah Ichigo, lalu memeluk Ichigo dari belakang sambil memejamkan matanya. Saat ini dia sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau ia dan Ichigo baru saja bertengkar.

"E, eh. Rukia?" Ichigo mencoba membalikkan badannya dan melepaskan pelukan Rukia padanya. Tapi Rukia tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Ichigo benar-benar malu dibuatnya, sekarang mungkin muka Ichigo sudah semerah kepiting rebus yang diberi pewarna merah ditambah saus tomat –wah, merah banget tuh-

"Ru, Rukia. Ada apa? Kenapa tadi kau berteriak?" tanya Ichigo mencoba menjadi selembut mungkin, padahal biasanya dia pasti akan langsung marah-marah kalau Rukia memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Tapi Rukia nggak menjawab. Akhirnya dengan sabar, Ichigo menanyakannya lagi dengan lembut.

"Rukia, ada apa? Kenapa tadi kau berteriak?"

"A, aku takut sekali. Ta, tadi aku melihat 'binatang' yang paling aku takuti" kata Rukia terbata-bata. Walaupun nggak begitu terlihat, tapi Ichigo tahu kalau Rukia sedang menangis sesenggukan tanpa suara saking takutnya.

"Hhhhh, kalau begini situasinya, aku rasa kau tidak akan bisa melanjutkan permainan ini lagi. Ayo kita kembali ke perkemahan" kata Ichigo setelah sempat menghela nafas sebentar sambil mengelus rambut Rukia, mencoba untuk menenangkan gadis kecil itu.

'Rasanya seperti memeluk Yuzu atau Karin' pikir Ichigo.

"Ta, tapi kakiku rasanya lemas sekali. Aku rasa aku belum bisa jalan karena masih shock" kata Rukia.

"Baiklah, ayo kugendong" kata Ichigo sambil berjongkok di depan Rukia.

Rukia dengan sangat terpaksa sebenarnya, naik ke punggung Ichigo.

'Hhhh, merepotkan sekali sih. Tahu begini, lebih baik tadi kutinggalkan saja dia di perkemahan' pikir Ichigo. Dia kesal karena Rukia sudah sangat membuatnya kerepotan dan malu hari ini. Sedangkan Rukia? Rukia tidak peduli dengan apapun yang Ichigo pikirkan. Yang terpenting bagi Rukia saat ini adalah menjauh dari 'binatang' itu secepatnya.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Setelah Ichigo sampai ke perkemahan, semua murid yang sudah kembali dari uji nyali diam saja dengan mata membelalak karena melihat pemandangan 'luar biasa'.

Pemandangan yang mereka lihat, pasti sudah bisa ditebak. Seorang Ichigo Kurosaki menggendong Rukia Kuchiki di punggungnya, padahal mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan-paling tidak, begitulah menurut murid-murid lainnya-

"Hei, Kurosaki. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ishida sambil berlari menuju Ichigo diikuti Orihime, Tatsuki, Mizuiro dan Chad.

"Ssstttt"

"Eh? Kenapa kami harus diam?" tanya Ishida.

Ichigo tidak menjawab, tapi malah menatap Rukia yang ada di punggungnya yang sedang...tertidur.

"Yah, kukira karena apa. Ternyata cuma karena Kuchiki-san tertidur" kata Orihime .

Setelah itu, Ichigo membaringkan Rukia di dalam tenda dan kembali duduk-duduk di depan api unggun.

"Hei Ichigo, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chad penasaran diikuti anggukan dari Ishida, Mizuiro, Orihime dan Tatsuki, sedangkan Keigo menghilang entah kemana.

"Aku juga nggak tahu" jawab Ichigo cuek.

"Hei, hei. Kamu kan ada disana, masa' kamu nggak tahu?"

"Aku malas menceritakannya"

"Oh, ayolah" rengek semua temannya itu, kompak.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tadi kami bertengkar, lalu begitulah" kata Ichigo singkat.

"Hei, serius dong! Kami nanya serius nih" omel Ishida.

"Iya, iya. Cerewet kau Ishida. Sehabis bertengkar aku meninggalkannya, lalu sepertinya sih dia bertemu binatang yang dia takuti, lalu dia berteriak dan berlari ke arahku lalu..." Ichigo menggantungkan kata-katanya, mukanya memerah.

"Lalu?" tanya Ishida, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, dan Mizuiro sambil memajukan badan mereka masing-masing. Ichigo jadi risih dan mukanya semakin memerah.

"Pokoknya ya begitu! Lalu saking takutnya, kakinya jadi lemas. Makanya aku menggendongnya kembali ke sini! Sudah ah, aku mau tidur" kata Ichigo sambil berjalan pergi menuju tendanya.

Teman-temannya saling bertatapan bingung, baru kali ini mereka melihat Ichigo salah tingkah sampai menghindar dari pertanyaan mereka seperti itu, apa lagi tadi muka Ichigo sempat memerah.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pagi-paginya, Ichigo bangun dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang sangat berantakan. Dia juga bangun kesiangan.

Karena lapar, Ichigo segera menghampiri Orihime yang sedang memasak makanan entah apa namanya.

"Inoue, aku minta makanannya dong"

"Tunggu sebentar ya Kurosaki-kun" kata Orihime sambil menyiapkan makanan tak berbentuknya, lalu menuangkannya ke dalam mangkuk dan memberikannya ke Ichigo.

Ichigo segera mencari tempat duduk paling nyaman untuk menikmati sarapannya hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Orang itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Ishida.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo malas-malasan.

"Bisakah kau membujuk Kuchiki keluar dari tendanya untuk sekedar memakan sarapan?" pinta Ishida.

"Cih! Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Ichigo dengan agak kesal.

"Teman-temannya sudah mencoba untuk membujuknya, tapi dia tidak mau keluar juga"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Tentu saja ada. Mungkin saja kalau kau yang membujuk, dia mau keluar. Kalian kan akrab" kata Ishida lagi.

"Kau bercanda ya? Apanya yang akrab? Aku dan dia bahkan selalu bertengkar tiap pagi!" kata Ichigo.

"Nah, maka dari itulah aku memintamu. Kalian kan nggak mungkin bertengkar kalau nggak akrab"

"Hhhh, baiklah. Aku melakukannya cuma karena kau yang memintaku ya, bukan alasan lain" kata Ichigo sambil berjalan ke arah tenda Rukia.

'Arrgghh. Sial banget sih nasibku dari kemarin!' pikir Ichigo kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hei Rukia, ayo keluar dan makan sarapanmu" kata Ichigo.

"Nggak mau!" jawab Rukia dari dalam tenda.

'Hhhhh, sudah kuduga kalau ini akan sulit' pikir Ichigo.

"Hei, ayolah. Disini nggak ada 'binatang' yang kamu takutkan itu kok" bujuk Ichigo lagi.

"Bohong! Kau bahkan nggak tahu binatang apa yang aku takuti" kata Rukia lagi.

'Masa' aku harus menyeretnya secara paksa sih?' pikir Ichigo, kerutan yang biasa menghiasi dahinya bertambah.

Akhirnya Ichigo masuk ke dalam tenda. Sekarang Ichigo melihat Rukia yang sedang memeluk lututnya sendiri.

"He, hei apa-apaan kau? Keluar sana!" kata Rukia sambil berusaha mendorong Ichigo.

"Aku nggak akan keluar sebelum kau mau makan sarapanmu di luar sana" kata Ichigo, tiba-tiba saja tatapan matanya serius.

"Nggak! Kalau aku bilang nggak ya nggak!" kata Rukia galak.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku akan terus disini" kata Ichigo tidak mau mengalah.

Krik...Krik...Krik

Suasananya benar-benar sunyi di dalam tenda, cuma ada suara jangkrik yang entah ada di mana. Tapi tiba-tiba.

Kruyuuuukkk

Ichigo kaget mendengarnya, sedangkan Rukia cuma bisa memerah menahan malu.

"Pfff. Hahahahahahahaha" tawa Ichigo meledak. Sedangkan Rukia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena malu.

"Tuh kan kau lapar. Makanya, ayo makan" bujuk Ichigo lagi.

"Uuhhh. Nggak bisa" sahut Rukia. Kali ini dengan pelan.

"Kenapa nggak bisa?"

"Aku nggak bisa menjelaskannya padamu" kata Rukia sambil buang muka. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba keduanya jadi melankolis begini.

"Nggak apa-apa. Ceritakan saja padaku. Apa yang kau lihat semalam? Dan sebenarnya binatang apa yang kau takuti itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ba, baiklah kalau kau memang ingin tahu. Se, sebenarnya semalam aku melihat..." jawab Rukia ragu-ragu.

~+~+~+~+ TBC +~+~+~+~

Gimana menurut kalian? Abal kan? GaJe kan? Jelek kan? Udah pasti begitu. Makanya para senpai, tolong kritik saya. Flame juga boleh, tapi jangan terlalu kasar ya. Takutnya aku nggak kuat di-flame kasar. Thanks for reading. And

R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<p>

PLEASE~


	2. Chapter 2

Maafkan aku minna-san, karena udah hiatus sampe berbulan-bulan *berlutut di hadapan minna-san* daripada aku bikin minna-san kesel, lebih baik segera baca fic abal-abal ini = =

.

.

Disclaimer : Bleach akan selalu punya Tite Kubo, mau saya nangis guling-guling depan dia juga nggak bakal dikasih = ="

Claimer : Asani Suzuka

Released : 2011

Rated : T

Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki X Rukia Kuchiki

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : OOC, GaJe, abal, miss typo, dsb

.

.

"Ba, baiklah kalau kau memang ingin tahu. Se, sebenarnya semalam aku melihat..."

"Melihat?"

"Se, sekawanan..."

"Sekawanan?"

"Se... Serangga! Ya, serangga!" kata Rukia berusaha untuk menghindar. Ichigo yang mendengarnya sweatdrop.

"Ayolah Rukia! Aku tahu kau mencoba untuk menghindar" kata Ichigo, tatapan matanya... menghangat tapi juga terlihat sedikit kesal. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat jarang dilihat.

"Kamu ini maksa banget sih, pokoknya aku nggak bisa bilang. Benar-benar memalukan. Kamu mau tahu cuma supaya kamu dapat kelemahanku kan? Kamu juga pasti akan bilang ke anak-anak lain soal 'binatang' yang kutakuti itu kan?" kata Rukia sambil memeluk lututnya dan mengubah arah duduknya yang semula menghadap Ichigo jadi membelakangi Ichigo.

"Nggak akan! Kamu salah besar, aku benar-benar tulus kok, aku cuma mau beban kamu meringan" kata Ichigo lembut walaupun dengan sedikit maksa sih.

'Sebenarnya apa yang aku bilang tadi itu betulan. Selain itu, kalau kamu nggak sarapan juga, bisa-bisa aku pun nggak akan makan sarapanku' pikir Ichigo sambil mengingat kembali saat-saat Ishida merampas sarapannya tadi sambil berkata kalau Rukia tidak sarapan, maka Ichigo pun tidak akan dapat sarapan. Ketua OSIS yang satu itu memang agak kejam...

"Kau mau berjanji padaku untuk nggak mengatakannya pada siapa pun kan?"tanya Rukia sambil memutar badannya menghadap ke Ichigo.

"Janji!" jawab Ichigo mantap.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya aku nggak tahu binatang ini termasuk dalam serangga atau bukan, dan aku pun memang nggak mau tahu. Po, pokoknya semalam aku melihat..." Rukia menggantungkan kata-katanya, dia merasa harus berpikir seribu kali untuk mengatakannya. Karena kalau diingat-ingat, Ichigo kan termasuk rival terbesarnya.

"Ayolah Rukia! Jangan buang-buang waktu dong" kata Ichigo mulai gusar. Dia sebenarnya sudah sangat ingin makan, berhubung perutnya sudah mulai ber-orkestra. Kerutan yang sudah dengan setia menghiasi dahinya kini bertambah banyak.

"Iya, iya! Baiklah! Sebenarnya semalam aku melihat... sekawanan semut" kata Rukia sambil memelankan suaranya saat menyebutkan 'semut' dan Rukia benar-benar malu karena sudah mengatakannya. Mukanya benar-benar merah.

Ichigo bengong. Perlu waktu beberapa lama baginya untuk mencerna kata-kata Rukia. Memang terkadang Ichigo benar-benar lemot daya pikirnya –author dibantai Ichigo-

"APA? JADI SEMALAM KAU CUMA MELIHAT ...Hmph" Rukia segera menutup mulut Ichigo dengan tangan saat Ichigo hampir saja meneriakkan nama binatang yang ditakutinya itu. Teman-teman mereka yang mendengar teriakan Ichigo itu langsung sweatdrop dan berpikir 'sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Kurosaki dan Kuchiki di dalam tenda sana?'

"Hhhh payah. Aku seharusnya tahu kalau kau itu bermulut ember" kata Rukia sambil menghela nafas dan menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut Ichigo. Untung dia masih sabar, kalau tidak, pasti sebuah pukulan sudah mendarat dengan 'indah' di kepala Ichigo.

"Maaf, maaf. Tadi aku kaget banget soalnya. Lagipula, kok kamu bisa-bisanya sih takut sama hewan yang bahkan kau tindih dengan kelingkingmu saja sudah bisa membuatnya mati" kata Ichigo dengan wajah yang mengisyaratkan serius-kamu-takut-sama-hewan-macam-itu?

Ichigo benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau gadis di hadapannya yang selalu memukul bahkan menendangnya dengan sekuat tenaga ini takut pada hewan yang sangat tidak berdaya itu. Benar-benar tidak percaya.

"Kau nggak akan mengerti Ichigo. Aku rasa kau pasti akan tahu bagaimana rasanya kalau kedua orangtuamu meninggal di depan matamu karena digigit binatang satu itu" kata Rukia sambil membelakangi Ichigo lagi dan memeluk lututnya sendiri(lagi).

"Ya ampun Rukia, mana mungkin kedua orangtuamu meninggal cuma karena digigit hewan sekecil itu. Lagipula aku sudah berkali-kali digigit binatang itu dan saat ini aku masih ada di sini, di depan matamu" kata Ichigo dengan raut wajah kamu-sudah-nggak-waras-kali-ya?

"Ya. Kalau semut yang menggigitmu itu cuma semut biasa. Tapi lain ceritanya kalau binatang itu sudah teracuni berbagai zat kimia berbahaya dari lab. Atau bisa dibilang semut yang waktu itu menggigit orangtuaku adalah semut percobaan berbahaya hasil karya seorang ilmuwan gila bernama Sousuke Aizen" kata Rukia lagi. Mata violetnya menerawang.

'Jadi gadis yang ada di koran 12 tahun lalu itu adalah Rukia? Kukira gadis itu adalah Inoue' pikir Ichigo setengah tidak percaya.

"Benarkah? Coba ceritakan padaku bagaimana bisa orangtuamu meninggal" kata Ichigo. Dia benar-benar penasaran sekarang. Karena menurutnya hal seperti itu sangat mustahil terjadi.

Lalu Rukia mulai bercerita. Saat umurnya 3 tahun, dia pernah digigit semut merah yang tentu saja rasanya sakit sekali. Saat itu Rukia mulai takut pada semut. Lalu 2 tahun kemudian, orangtua Rukia yang bekerja sebagai asisten pada Aizen, mencoba untuk menunjukkan pada Rukia kalau semut itu tidak jahat. Di saat orangtua Rukia bingung memikirkan cara menyembuhkan Rukia, Aizen menawarkan bantuannya, ia meminjamkan orangtua Rukia seekor semut percobaan. Orangtua Rukia tidak merasakan sedikit pun keanehan saat melihat semut itu ditaruh dalam sebuah toples berkaca bening dan toples itu ditutup dengan sangat rapat.

Saat sampai di rumah, orangtua Rukia segera memanggil Rukia. Lalu ayah Rukia mengeluarkan semut itu dari dalam toples. Rukia pikir semut yang orangtuanya bawa itu sangat aneh. Semut biasanya berwarna hitam dan kecil. Tapi semut ini berwarna putih dan tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna kehijau-hijauan. Terlebih lagi semut itu berukuran lebih besar dari semut biasanya.

Lalu ayah Rukia menaruh semut itu di jari telunjuknya, tiba-tiba saja sang semut menggigit ayah Rukia. Ayah Rukia merasa agak kesakitan. Ibu Rukia segera mengkhawatirkan keadaan suaminya karena kalau dipikir-pikir semut itu adalah semut yang berasal dari lab. Masih ada kemungkinan kalau semut itu berbahaya.

Ayah Rukia segera memindahkan semut itu ke jari istrinya, sedangkan dia sendiri dipaksa istrinya untuk mengistirahatkan badan dengan menonton TV. Sialnya, ibu Rukia juga tergigit semut aneh nan ajaib bin/binti sialan itu. Setelah merasa Rukia sudah tidak takut lagi pada semut, ibu Rukia segera menaruh semut itu ke dalam toples bening dan menutupnya rapat-rapat. Kemudian ia segera bergabung dengan suaminya menonton TV.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, wajah orangtua Rukia memucat lalu mulai membiru. Dan akhirnya mereka pun terjatuh di lantai. Rukia yang melihat keanehan pada orangtuanya segera berlari menghampiri dan mengguncang-guncangkan badan kedua orangtuanya. Tapi hasilnya nihil, mereka tak kunjung bangun. Rukia mulai menangis sambil terus memanggil kedua orangtuanya.

Byakuya segera keluar dari kamarnya begitu ia mendengar adik kesayangannya menangis sambil memanggil orangtua mereka. Melihat orangtua mereka yang tergeletak di lantai dengan wajah yang pucat plus membiru, Byakuya tidak berkomentar apa-apa seperti biasa.

Dia segera menghampiri Rukia dan memeluknya untuk menenangkan. Kemudian dia segera mengeluarkan semut terkutuk itu dari dalam toples, setelah itu, Byakuya segera mengambil pisau dapur terdekat dan

Jleb!

Byakuya menancapkan pisau dapur di tangannya berkali-kali ke badan sang semut. Sambil berkata 'Mati lu! Mati lu! Pergi ke Soul Society sana!'-digetok Byakuya FC sedangkan Byakuyanya sendiri stay cool- Bohongan kok, author satu ini belom siap mati gara-gara dihajar Byakuya FC. Sebenernya tuh Byakuya cuma nancepin pisonya sekali doang. Dia juga nggak ngomong kayak yang author gila ini sebutkan di atas *ngaku kalo dirinya gila sambil nunduk-nunduk minta maaf sama readers*. Melihat keadaan seperti yang disebutkan di atas –bagian yang Byakuyanya nancepin piso berkali-kali itu bohongan loh ya- Rukia cuma bisa menangis. Menyadari orangtuanya sudah pergi untuk selamanya karena digigit si semut terkutuk nan aneh bin/binti sialan itu.

Maka setelah kejadian itu, Rukia takut pada semut.

"... Jangan pernah ceritakan hal ini pada siapa pun atau nyawamu dipastikan akan melayang" ancam Rukia dengan wajahnya yang benar-benar menyeramkan setelah selesai bercerita. Dia akui kalau kata-kata Ichigo ada benarnya, sekarang bebannya meringan.

"I,iya, iya tenang saja" kata Ichigo yang mulai takut pada Rukia yang aneh seperti ini.

"Bagus, bagus" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum manis dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Ichigo. Ichigo sendiri wajahnya sudah merah karena menerima perlakuan seperti ini dari Rukia.

Setelah berkata begitu, Rukia segera keluar dari tenda.

"Hei, Inoue! Aku minta makanannya ya!" kata Rukia setengah berteriak.

"Baiklah! Tunggu sebentar ya Kuchiki-san" balas seorang gadis yang bernama lengkap Orihime Inoue itu dengan setengah berteriak juga.

Ichigo cuma bisa bengong. Lagi-lagi dia butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Haaahhhhh, akhirnya aku bisa makan sarapanku" gumam Ichigo sambil keluar dari dalam tenda dan berjalan menuju Ishida untuk menagih jatah sarapan Ichigo yang dirampas Ishida tadi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Acara perpisahan mereka yang bisa dibilang 'terlalu cepat' itu akhirnya berakhir sejak kemarin, dan hari ini semua anak kelas XII sudah masuk sekolah kembali. Ichigo dan Rukia juga sudah melupakan semua yang sudah terjadi saat mereka berkemah, dan sekarang mereka lagi-lagi bertengkar cuma gara-gara hal sepele. Sama seperti biasanya.

Anak-anak lain cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan wajah 'madesu' alias masa depan suram karena melihat tingkah IchiRuki yang mereka kira sudah berubah sejak berkemah kemarin. Kasihan sekali orang-orang ini...

Dan sekarang, perkelahian IchiRuki sudah masuk sesi pukulan dan tendangan-buat Rukia- sedangkan buat Ichigo cubit-cubitan aja sudah cukup. Ichigo kan anak baik yang tidak akan tega membalas tendangan serta pukulan dari Rukia dengan tendangan dan pukulan pula.

Tapi, efek dari tendangan dan pukulan Rukia belum akan berakhir sampai nanti malam. Maka terpaksalah Ichigo bersungut-sungut seharian sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tadi dipukul Rukia. Walaupun badannya kecil, tapi tenaganya kuat banget lho si Rukia itu.

Saat istirahat, sambil berjalan entah kemana-sebenernya sih dari tadi tuh si Ichigo cuma bolak-balik doang di kelas- Ichigo berkomat-kamit mengutuki Rukia.

"Huh! Rukia itu menyebalkan banget sih! Dijejelin semut baru tahu rasa!" kata Ichigo benar-benar tanpa sadar. Ichigo baru saja membeberkan rahasia terbesar sepanjang sejarah eh, maksudnya rahasia terbesarnya Rukia. Sialnya, keadaan kelas saat ini ramai. Dan sudah bisa dipastikan semua anak yang ada di sana menatapi Ichigo dengan tatapan barusan kamu-bilang-apa-soal-Rukia?

Ichigo yang baru sadar kalau dia ditatapi oleh teman-teman sekelasnya cuma bisa speechless dan menatap teman-temannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Oi, Ichigo! Kamu barusan bilang apa soal Kuchiki?" tanya Mizuiro antusias walaupun matanya tetap fokus menatap layar ponsel di genggamannya, di belakangnya Keigo berdiri dengan tampang kaget yang berlebihan.

"Hah? Memangnya tadi aku ngomong apa?" kata Ichigo balik bertanya ke Mizuiro dengan tatapan maksudnya-apaan-nih?

"Kamu kan tadi bilang 'Huh! Rukia itu menyebalkan banget sih! Dijejelin semut baru tahu rasa!'" kata Mizuiro yang melakukan siaran ulang dari kata-kata yang Ichigo ucapkan sambil menirukan gaya Ichigo.

"Hah? Masa' sih?" tanya Ichigo kaget. Ichigo memang aneh, dia yang bilang, dia juga yang kaget.

"Betulan kok" jawab Mizuiro yang disambut anggukan dari Chad.

'Wah gaswat. Bisa-bisa nyawaku melayang! Kok bisa-bisanya sih aku keceplosan' pikir Ichigo ngeri. Saking ngerinya, dia bahkan sampai salah memikirkan kata 'gawat'.

"Eh, tapi Ichigo, kamu serius soal Kuchiki itu? Memangnya dia takut sama semut?" tanya Tatsuki yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping Ichigo, di belakangnya ada Orihime juga.

"Eh, ng, nggak kok. Nggak. Kan nggak mungkin dia takut sama makhluk macam begitu" kata Ichigo dengan gugup. Tentu saja semua anak-anak disana langsung tahu kalau Ichigo bohong. Mereka sekarang mulai menggosip.

Sedangkan Rukia yang baru kembali dari toilet, tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal Ichigo yang sudah membocorkan rahasianya. Di sepanjang koridor, Rukia cuma bisa keheranan karena teman-teman sekelasnya yang kebetulan lewat selalu melirik ke arahnya kemudian mereka berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Gosip itu sudah menyebar dengan cepat rupanya. Padahal belum ada 30 menit sejak Ichigo tidak sengaja mengucapkannya.

'Kenapa orang-orang itu? Apa mereka salah makan ya? Ups, aku lupa, mereka memang sudah pasti keracunan makanan hasil karya Inoue kemarin yang ajaib itu' pikir Rukia sambil terus berjalan menuju ke kelasnya. Tapi di kelasnya pun suasana tetap sama. Hampir semua anak disana melirik ke arah Rukia, kecuali Ichigo(yang sibuk membayangkan gimana nasibnya nanti kalo Rukia tahu Ichigo udah ngebocorin rahasianya Rukia), Ishida (yang lagi ngerjain PR?), Orihime(yang lagi makan), Tatsuki (yang lagi ngeliatin Orihime)-Tatsuki mandangin Orihime apa mandangin bekalnya tuh?-, Gin(yang dari tadi sibuk cengar-cengir karena –mungkin- moto hidupnya adalah 'keep smiling every day, every time'. Tapi anehnya giginya Gin nggak kering-kering)-author digetok Gin FC- , dan Ulquiorra (yang masa bodo mau Rukia takut sama semut kek atau takut sama tikus kek, Ulquiorra nggak akan berekspresi. Mungkin moto hidupnya adalah 'mau dunia kiamat pun saya nggak akan berekspresi' gyahahaha –author ketawa nista dan digetok Ulqui FC-).

Lalu Rukia segera duduk di kursinya dan berbisik ke arah Ichigo.

"Hei, Ichigo, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan semua anak di sini?" tanya Rukia.

"Nggak tahu ah, nggak tahu" jawab Ichigo sambil memalingkan dan menutupi wajahnya dengan buku.

'Ini anak kenapa lagi?' pikir Rukia dengan tatapan heran.

"Kuchiki-san, apa betul kalau kamu itu takut sama semut?" tanya Orihime setelah selesai memakan bekalnya.

"Eh?" setelah mendengar pertanyaan super innocent dari Orihime, mata violet Rukia membulat sempurna.

"Apa itu betul Kuchiki?" tanya Tatsuki yang lagi-lagi entah sejak kapan ada di samping Orihime.

"Ng, nggak kok. Itu semua bohong" kata Rukia gugup.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Keesokan harinya, Rukia datang ke sekolah dengan harapan semoga tidak ada lagi yang menggosipi dia hari ini. Tapi sepertinya harapan Rukia tidak terkabul. Saat Rukia berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya, semua siswa/siswi memperhatikannya sambil berbisik. Semua itu membuat Rukia risih.

Tapi yang lebih parahnya lagi, sesampainya Rukia di kelas, anak-anak perempuan di kelas yang tidak suka pada Rukia(nggak tahu deh alasan nggak sukanya karena apa. Mungkin karena Rukia deket sama Ichigo, atau mungkin karena dia anggota keluarga Kuchiki yang bangsawan. Entahlah, author sendiri juga nggak tahu. Kalo kalian mau tahu, silakan tanya pada rumput yang bergoyang-apahubungannyacoba-) mendekati Rukia dan anak-anak perempuan itu mulai mengejek Rukia dengan kata-kata yang author yakin kalian tahu. Karena kalau pakai adu fisik, jelas Rukia pasti menang, lawan Rukia sehari-hari kan laki-laki.

Tapi entah kenapa Rukia lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan daripada membalas kata-kata kasar yang ditujukan untuknya.' Kesabaran' Rukia membuat anak-anak perempuan yang mengejeknya semakin kesal dan semakin ingin menjahilinya. Dalam kasus ini, Rukia lebih memilih untuk tidak peduli. Atau bisa dibilang, Rukia sedikit 'mengutip' sifat Ulquiorra.

Walaupun sebenarnya Rukia ingin sekali melempari anak-anak ini dengan sepatu saking kesalnya. Tapi entah kenapa Rukia tidak terlalu berniat untuk melakukan hal itu. Sampai akhirnya Ichigo menggeser pintu ruang kelas dengan kaki. Anak-anak perempuan yang sedang mengejek Rukia langsung berhenti dan berlari keluar kelas. Rukia sendiri memasang tampang masa bodo saat melihat Ichigo.

Tapi Ichigo tahu kalau dalam tatapan yang Rukia berikan padanya, ada sedikit perasaan kecewa. Kecewa pada Ichigo karena sudah membocorkan rahasia yang Rukia jaga selama 12 tahun. Kemudian dengan tas yang masih berada di punggung, Rukia duduk di kursinya.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sekarang sedang jam istirahat makan siang. Ichigo sedang berjalan (atau bisa dibilang setengah lari) ke arah atap sekolah. Hari ini atap sekolah sedang sepi, karena Keigo dan Mizuiro sedang mengerjakan PR di kelas, sedangkan Chad menonton mereka berdua. Maka jadilah, atap sekolah sedang kosong. Dan sekarang, Ichigo pergi ke sana bukan karena ingin makan siang sendirian, tapi dia sedang mencari seseorang.

Seseorang yang sejak pelajaran pertama sampai sekarang ini tidak mau menatap Ichigo, melirik pun dia tidak mau. Yap! Orang itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Rukia. Sepertinya sih, Rukia sedang kecewa berat pada Ichigo sampai-sampai melirik Ichigo pun Rukia tak mau. Ichigo yang merasa bersalah, akhirnya ingin minta maaf pada Rukia, tapi Rukia dari tadi tidak ketemu-ketemu juga.

Dari mana Rukia bisa tahu kalau Ichigo yang membocorkan rahasianya? Ya tentu saja dia tahu, kan satu-satunya orang di seluruh penjuru sekolah ini yang tahu soal ketakutan Rukia cuma Ichigo.

Brak!

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo membuka pintu yang mengarah ke atap sekolah dengan –sangat- kasar. Dan dugaan Ichigo benar, Rukia ada di sana. Sedang duduk menatapi anak-anak yang bermain di lapangan sekolah. Ichigo menatap Rukia sebentar, bingung mau bilang apa. Sedangkan Rukia yang menyadari kehadiran Ichigo, tetap diam saja.

"Ada apa kau datang ke sini? Kau belum puas melihatku digosipi oleh orang-orang satu sekolah?" tanya Rukia dengan tatapan dingin dan nada perkataan yang datar pula. Dia sudah mulai ketularan Byakuya rupanya. Mereka berdua memang kakak-adik yang mirip.

"Bukan begitu Rukia. Aku kesini karena aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Maafkan aku Rukia, saat itu aku benar-benar nggak sadar kalau aku sudah membocorkan rahasiamu" kata Ichigo pelan tapi tegas.

"Lalu apa? Semuanya sudah terjadi Ichigo! Walaupun kamu minta maaf padaku seribu kali, mereka semua belum tentu akan berhenti mengejekku!" kata Rukia dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya. Rukia benar-benar kesal. Sekarang dia sudah berdiri di hadapan Ichigo.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Rukia"

"Maaf saja nggak akan berguna Ichigo! Aku nggak akan memaafkanmu semudah itu!" bentak Rukia lagi ke Ichigo sambil mulai berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu! Katakan padaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku?"

"Kalau begitu, jauhi aku!"

"Apa? Nggak mau! Kalau begini caranya, maka aku akan 'menghilangkannya'"

"Menghilangkan apa?" tanya Rukia heran tapi tetap dengan nada sinis.

"Lihat saja nanti"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Beberapa jam setelahnya, Rukia kembali di-ejek anak-anak itu. Dan seperti tadi pula, Rukia memilih untuk diam saja. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda. Yang berbeda adalah Ichigo datang untuk menolong Rukia. Dan membela Rukia tentunya. Tapi Rukia selalu menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan kau-melakukan-ini-pun-semuanya-sia-sia-saja. Tapi Ichigo tidak menyerah begitu saja. Dia selalu mengikuti hampir kemana pun Rukia pergi.

Bahkan menjemput dan mengantar Rukia pulang pun dia lakukan, yah walaupun harus berhadapan dengan Byakuya yang suka curiga berlebihan dulu. Akhirnya sekarang, semua anak-anak di SMU Karakura, takut untuk menjahili Rukia, karena hampir bisa dipastikan, dimana ada Rukia disitu ada Ichigo juga.

Tapi tentu saja Ichigo tidak selalu bisa melindungi Rukia. Pada suatu kesempatan saat Ichigo tidak ada di samping Rukia, anak-anak iseng itu datang ke Rukia, dan mengejeknya lagi pasti. Sedangkan Rukia lagi-lagi diam saja. Karena sudah terlalu kesal, jadi mereka mulai adu fisik sampai akhirnya Ichigo datang dan gerombolan itu pun kabur.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan? Biasanya kau akan melawan kan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu!" bentak Rukia sambil bersidekap.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku!"

"Memangnya kau ini siapa-ku, hah? Tuan PENGUNGKAP RAHASIA?" kata Rukia dengan nada sinis.

Kerutan permanen di dahi Ichigo bertambah. Akhirnya dia menarik paksa Rukia.

"Ikut aku!"

"Kemana?"

"Sudah, pokoknya ikut saja apa susahnya sih! Aku akan menepati janjiku tempo hari"

Akhirnya daripada berbuntut panjang, Rukia menuruti saja apa maunya Ichigo.

'Si jeruk ini seenaknya saja sih! Lagipula dia mau membawaku ke mana?' pikir Rukia.

Ternyata Ichigo membawa Rukia ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Mau apa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Rukia jutek.

"Duduk saja disana dan tutup matamu. Jangan mengintip ya" kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk salah satu pohon di sana.

"Buat apa sih?"

"Duduk saja disana, lalu tutup matamu dan jangan mengintip!" bentak Ichigo.

"Hhhh, iya, iya baiklah. Dasar jeruk sialan" kata Rukia sambil duduk dan mulai menutup matanya.

Sedangkan Ichigo yang dikatai 'jeruk sialan' cuma diam saja. Entah karena dia tidak dengar atau pura-pura tidak dengar. Dia celingukan kanan-kiri, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Sekarang, kemarikan telunjukmu" kata Ichigo yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di depan Rukia. Rukia menurut saja, karena Rukia sedang malas bartengkar. Lalu Ichigo seperti menaruh sesuatu di jari telunjuk Rukia. Bisa tebak apa itu?

"Apa ini?"

"Lihat saja"

Akhirnya Rukia membuka matanya karena penasaran. Dan Rukia kaget setengah hidup melihat benda yang ditaruh Ichigo di jari telunjuknya. Sebenarnya Rukia ingin sekali berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, atau berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari sana. Atau mungkin memeluk Ichigo? No way! Hal itu adalah opsi keseribu untuk Rukia.

"Ichigo! Apa ini?"

"Sudah jelas kan? Itu semut"

"Maksudku, kenapa kau menaruhnya di sini?"

"Itu latihan untukmu"

"Apanya yang latihan?"

"Ini latihan supaya kamu nggak takut sama hewan itu. Kalau anak-anak itu tahu kamu sudah nggak takut sama hewan itu lagi, mereka pasti akan berhenti mengejekmu dan hutangku padamu pun lunas" jawab Ichigo santai-kelewat santai malah- sambil menunjuk semut yang ada di jari Rukia.

"Lalu sampai kapan aku harus melakukan ini?" tanya Rukia yang mulai mengalah.

"Sampai kau nggak takut lagi lah. Bisa selama seminggu, bisa juga lebih. Mau melakukannya selama setahun juga bisa" jawab Ichigo asal.

'What the...? Dasar jeruk sialaaannn!' teriak Rukia dalam hati. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka melakukan ini, tapi kata-kata Ichigo tadi ada benarnya. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada yang melihat mereka berdua dari jendela lantai 3...

"Wah, wah, wah, ternyata dugaanku selama ini tepat. Sepertinya hal ini akan jadi keuntungan besar untukku" kata 'orang itu' dengan seringai lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa mereka berdua(Ichigo dan Rukia) melakukan latihan itu selama sekitar seminggu. Akhirnya rasa takut Rukia mulai hilang dengan sendirinya. Gosip-gosip itu pun mulai menghilang. Tapi benarkah gosip itu menghilang? Mari kita dengarkan pembicaraan satu ini...

"Morning, Iiiichiiiiiiiiiiiigoooooooooo~" sapa Keigo di depan pintu kelas mereka yang kemudian disambut dengan bunyi 'dzigh' setelah sapaan itu.

"Pagi" balas Ichigo setelah memukul wajah Keigo tepat di tengah.

"Hei, hei Ichigo, apa berita itu benar?" tanya Keigo yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari sekaratnya setelah wajahnya dipukul Ichigo tadi. Dengan hidung yang mimisan tentunya.

"Hah? Berita apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kabar kalau kau dan Kuchiki pacaran, apa itu benar? Ada seseorang yang melihatmu berdua dengan Kuchiki di halaman belakang sekolah saat jam pulang selama seminggu ini" jelas Mizuiro yang sejak tadi terus saja menatapi ponselnya.

"Eh?Da, darimana kau dapat gosip itu?" tanya Ichigo sedikit tergagap.

"Em, dari Chizuru-senpai" jawab Keigo.

"Ng, nggak, itu cuma gosip kok" kata Ichigo setenang mungkin. Walaupun dalam hatinya dia mengutuki Chizuru. Setelah berkata begitu, Ichigo pun segera memasuki kelasnya...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hei, Rukia, kau..." Ichigo menggantungkan kata-katanya sejenak. Saat itu dia dan Rukia sedang ada di halaman belakang sekolah. Melanjutkan 'latihan' mereka sambil duduk-duduk di bawah pohon.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia sambil memperhatikan seekor semut yang kini sedang ada di jari telunjuknya dengan tatapan takut-takut.

"Kau sudah dengar kabar tentang kita?"

"Emm..." Rukia menghentikan aktivitas memandangi semut di jarinya sejenak.

"Ya. Daripada gosip itu menyebar lebih luas lagi, sebaiknya kita menghentikan latihan ini" jawab Rukia kemudian.

"Apa? Menghentikan ini?"

"Ya, memangnya kau mau terus digosipi seperti itu?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo tidak menjawab tapi malah terdiam, dalam hati dia berkata

'Aku sih sebenarnya tidak keberatan. Entah sejak kapan rasa ini datang, tapi aku menyukaimu Rukia' tanpa sadar wajah Ichigo memerah.

"Hei, Ichi, kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau sakit ya?"

"Nggak kok"

"Kalau nggak, kenapa wajahmu merah?"

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku ya, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ng, nggak kok!" jawab Rukia sambil membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah pula.

"Oh ya, Ichigo. Mungkin..."

"Mungkin?"

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti memanggilku Rukia, lebih baik memanggilku Kuchiki saja mulai dari sekarang"

Deg!

Ichigo shock. Menurutnya permintaan Rukia ini adalah permintaan teraneh yang pernah Ichigo dengar seumur hidup.

"A, apa? Kenapa?"

"Kau sudah dengar gosip itu kan? Memangnya kau mau digosipi seperti itu?"

"Bagaimana, bagaimana kalau gosip itu benar?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara pelan.

"A, apa maksudmu dengan gosip itu benar?" tanya Rukia dengan mata membelalak dan alis berkerut heran.

"Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Maksudmu apa sih, Ichigo? Aku nggak ngerti nih!" kata Rukia sambil mulai berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

Ichigo menghela nafas berat sejenak.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kuchiki Rukia. Kau masih belum paham juga?" kata Ichigo sedikit kesal. Segera setelahnya, Ichigo membekap mulutnya sendiri. Baru sadar kalau dia baru saja mengatakan perasaannya.

'Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Aaaargh, Baka Ichigo!' pikir Ichigo, mengutuki dirinya sendiri sambil terus membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ichigo berharap andai ada tiang di sini, Ichigo pasti akan membenturkan kepala sekencang-kencangnya ke tiang itu. Sayang sekali di sekitar sana tidak ada tiang...

"Kau... serius Ichigo?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah shock plus memerah karena malu.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Muncul tiga siku-siku di kepala Ichigo.

"Nggak! Aku bohong, Rukia! Ya, jelas aku serius lah, masih nanya lagi" kata Ichigo dengan galaknya.

'Keceplosan! Keceplosan!' pikir Ichigo sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

Tapi karena Ichigo pikir semua sudah terlanjur dikatakan, jadi... ya sudahlah.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Rukia?"

"Eh, a, aku..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hoi, Kurosaki" panggil Ishida yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah, menghampiri Ichigo.

"Apa?" sahut Ichigo sambil menengok ke belakang. Ke arah suara si pemanggil berasal.

"Aku boleh minta bantuanmu kan, Kurosaki?"

"Memangnya kau mau minta bantuan apa?" tanya Ichigo, dia sudah mulai punya firasat buruk.

"Begini, kemarin aku beserta anggota OSIS lainnya mengadakan rapat dengan kepala sekolah kita"

"Lalu?"

Ishida pun mulai bercerita kalau kemarin dia, anggota OSIS lainnya serta kepala sekolah mereka, Yamamoto mengadakan rapat tentang keinginan Yamamoto mengadakan acara untuk murid kelas XII lagi.

Kemudian Ishida mempromosikan sebuah tempat yang bagus. Yaitu sebuah air terjun bernama air terjun ******. Untuk mencapai air terjun itu, semua pengunjung diwajibkan untuk melompat dari atas batu berketinggian 2 dan 4 meter ke dalam air di bawahnya. Yamamoto pun menyetujui usul Ishida karena kedengarannya seru dan menantang plus lumayan ekstrem untuk ukuran anak SMA.

Nah, sialnya adalah, Rukia yang baru saja kembali dari ruang guru untuk menyerahkan tugas, melewati ruang rapat itu dan mendengar kata-kata Ishida tentang 'melompat dari atas batu berketinggian 2 dan 4 meter ke dalam air' dan Rukia langsung berteriak 'Aku tidak akan ikut acara itu!' kemudian dia pun langsung lari ke kelas.

'Tunggu, tadi Ishida bilang ekstrem, kalau begitu berarti...' pikir Ichigo.

Ichigo mulai berpikir begini. Ekstrem = menakutkan = takut = Rukia.

'Oh, tidak!'

"Nah, Kurosaki, yang jadi masalah adalah, Yamamoto-sensei bilang padaku kalau seluruh siswa/siswi diwajibkan menghadiri acara ini, tidak boleh ada yang tidak ikut. Acaranya minggu depan. Makanya, kau bujuk kekasihmu itu sebelum hari H ya Kurosaki. Aku bergantung padamu" setelah berkata begitu, Ishida menepuk bahu Ichigo pelan dan berlalu.

Meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terdiam di tempat. Ichigo yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau kali ini tidak akan mudah membujuk kekasihnya itu.

"Dasar ketua OSIS sialaaaaaaan!"

*~*The End*~*

dengan GaJe-nya

uh, kayaknya ini cerita semakin GaJe aja ya *pundung di pojokan* hiksu

eh, tapi makasih banget lho buat yang udah baca, nge-reiew, nge-alert dan nge-fav cerita ini. Buat :

Miko Kazuma

Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius

Aiyuki Akira

Taviabeta-Primavera

nakki desinta, dan

Kurosaki Miyuki yang walaupun nggak nge-review tapi langsung nge-fav :D

Terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua! *bows*

Makasih juga buat orang-orang yang udah nge-review 2 fic-ku yang lain.

Buat request-nya RiruzawaStrifeHiru 15 aku udah ada ide sih, mungkin tinggal diketik aja :D

aah, seneng rasanya bisa update lagi, baca chapter 459(chapter terbaik!) dsb

Ternyata aku sama Tite Kubo itu sehati! XD -plakk, dzigh, duakk, ngieng, jger!- entah kenapa pas baca bleach chapter 458 aku yakin di chapter selanjutnya Rukia bakal dateng, eh ternyata bener XDDDD

oh ya, cuma mau menginformasikan, kalian liat tuh di beberapa bagian di chapter ini ada yang GaJe dan beberapa bagian lagi nggak kan? Nah, sebenernya pas ngetik bagian yang nggak jelas itu, jiwa gilaku lagi kumat, makanya... you know what lah = =" lagian sebenernya setengah dari chapter ini udah lama banget dibuatnya, makanya jadi setengah GaJe setengah nggak. Cerita ini juga kumasukin ke fb-ku, tapi di sana cerita ini jadi 3 chapter, sedangkan disini 2 aja cukup :D

Terus, terus, bagian terakhir yang pergi kalau mau pergi ke air terjun itu, pengunjung harus lompat dari batu setinggi 2 dan 4 meter itu berdasarkan pengalaman asli-ku. Waktu itu aku bener-bener takut buat loncat dari batu yang tinggi-nya 4 meter, serem banget soalnya. Makanya pas kemaren lagi ngenang-ngenang masa itu, jadi dapet ilham buat bikin ending fic ini, walaupun GaJe sih...

pokokny, maaf ya, ini chapter gaje sangaaaaaaat *teriak gaje* -dilempar geta-

udah deh, intinya

Mind to RnR?


End file.
